monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Barioth
Barioth is a large, saber-toothed pseudowyvern that made its first appearance in Monster Hunter 3. It's reasonably fast and can attack wildly, representing a real challenge even to experienced hunters. Barioth uses its fangs and claws to slide around on the ice making it hard to keep up with. It loosely resembles a Nargacuga/Tigrex in body shape, and (also like Nargacuga) it has many big cat-like characteristics. It inhabits a snowy area called the Tundra. In Monster Hunter Portable 3, there is a Barioth Subspecies that lives in the Sandy Plains. Barioth's attacks include leaping at the hunter and hitting them with its tail or claws. It can also fire what appears to be a windy blast that forms into a twister (which causes Iceblight). In-Game Description }} Notes *Its tusks and wing spikes can be broken and its tail can be cut off. *When low on Stamina, the Barioth will be unable to fire its icy blast and take time to recover from charging. To recover stamina, it will feed on a Popo. *Barioth weapons are among the highest in terms of Affinity, from 20% to 55%. It should be noted, however, that Barioth weapons have considerably less affinity in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, ranging from 15% to 35%. *When in Rage mode, its blue eyes turn red, although they leave no trace behind like Nargacuga's. *Barioth returns in the PSP game Monster Hunter Portable 3rd, along with a desert subspecies. *Destroying Barioth's wings will affect its movement on the ice. The claws on its feet do not break; the spikes on its forewings do. When broken, it will spend longer recovering from most of its attacks and may sometimes slip on the ice, occasionally dropping a shiny when it does. *Whilst entering a new area, if the Barioth notices a hunter it will launch an aerial claw strike in mid-air. *In terms of attack patterns, Barioth bears a resemblance to Nargacuga. Both prefer jumping over running and use various tail swipes when stationary. *When in Rage Mode, Barioth's speed increases sharply. *In MH3, Barioth can reach any area in the Tundra but Area 5, and it only visits Area 1 if it is weak. *In MHP3rd, Barioth no longer leaps like Nargacuga. Instead, it only does its straight charge, at the end of which it often stops and taunts, like at the end of its leaping charge in MH3. *In MHP3rd, it gains a side attack. Barioth jumps besides a Hunter then does a kind of hipcheck. Sometimes, it will do this move twice in a row. *In the dark, Barioths eyes glow even when not in rage. Analysis For the damage formula (how it's calculated), hitzone charts, Barioth info and more click the following links: Monster Hunter 3 Damage Formula or Monster Hunter 3 Hitzone Charts. Images created by Inkoseh. |width="15"| |align="center" valign="top"| |} MHP3rd Analysis Information is taken from mhp3rd.net =Polls= |valign="top"| |} Category:Monsters Category:Wyverns Category:MH3 Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Snowman Category:Ice Element Monsters Category:Pseudowyverns Category:Monsters in Monster Hunter Portable 3rd